


Kinktober Day 14: Crossdressing

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal, Creampie, Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Unprotected Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 14 PromptCrossdressingA commission for someone on furaffinity.





	Kinktober Day 14: Crossdressing

Pietro knew that HookUp app wasn’t exactly “work appropriate” for his patrol duty, and that an Officer of his rank could get quite a bit of trouble for it if he was caught—but the Growlmon had been feeling a little frisky for most of the day, and the danger of getting caught wasn’t quite more pressing than the potential of getting some tail. He’d found a rather interesting potential hookup that, while not showing their face on their profile, managed to tick every single one of his current interests and was even willing to meet in one of the Metro Zone’s alleyways nearby. It was far, far too good of an opportunity to pass up.   
  
He was already waiting in the alleyway, a little nervous at not knowing just who to expect, when a dark shadow cast itself over the alley floor. His gaze lifted immediately, only to fall on a Shoutmon that was… very, very familiar.   
  
He could spot Captain Layne from a mile off, though the attire the other was current swathed in was nothing like the uniform he normally saw on his form. With a tight, latex black halter top and an equally latex miniskirt that clung to ever curve of his hips and left very little to his imagination, topped with a black collar that looked as if it was holding up the halter top on a very thin, silver chain, Layne looked incredibly and beautifully feminine. That, however, did not stop Pietro from immediately freezing in place, giving a little, nervous laugh at the sight of the Captain standing there.   
  
“...Am I in some kind of trouble?” He started, clearly thinking that his Captain was there as part of some sort of sting to catch guys like him, those somewhat troublesome and more eager to deviate from the normal patrols for a little fun. He wouldn’t put it past the police force to put out a sting on their own guys for acting up. Before he could even continue with the concerned line of questioning, though, Layne was already moving forward to push the Growlmon against the wall, a hand trailing rather suggestively down the front of his hip towards his zipper.   
  
“Don’t worry. I’m off duty.” It was a brief comment that came off as nothing short of a relief—but if there was any doubt left in Pietro after that, it was soon chased away by the play of fingers across the bulge in his pants; even if his initial concern had made him stop still, finally getting to get a good look at Layne in that outfit had him almost instantly recovered from that apprehension. The way the latex clung to his fame made his curves far more evident, and the sight alone was enough to send a little flood of warmth down through him to settle low in his hips, making his cock throb under where the Shoutmon’s fingers lingered to undo his uniform, unzipping it and dropping the fabric around Pietro’s thighs. With a little pressure, Layne had Pietro’s back to the wall, and his fingers tucked in the hem of his underwear, moving those down to rest alongside where his pants had settled.   
  
The Growlmon’s cock hung heavy against his thigh, already swollen with blood and only laying against his thighs since the fabric of his uniform had kept it down. Before him, with no hesitation, the Captain dropped to his knees on the alley floor in front of him. Layne cupped his cock, shifting to circle his fingers around it and lick along the slit at the head of his cock, drawing a groan from the officer, who wrapped his fingers down against the Shoutmon’s head, careful to not push him around, but certainly coaxing him to take more of his length in the warmth of his mouth. Still, it didn’t stop him from leaning back to admire the sight of his cock half disappearing into the other’s mouth, and with a breathless little smirk, Pietro decided to push his luck a little.   
  
“Never imagined I’d get to see a Captain sucking me off,” he remarked, giving a lazy little roll of his hips forward to coax his cock deeper. “Think you look a lot better like this, personally,” he remarked, and he could see the slight glance of annoyance that flicked over Layne’s features as the Shoutmon moved back to grasp his cock a little threateningly at the base.   
  
“If you don’t hush,” Layne started, his tongue pressing just under the tip of his cock. “I might just turn you in to your Commanding Officer. I’m not the one that’s hooking up while I’m on shift.” He warned, making Pietro give a quick, nervous nod, deciding that it wasn’t worth teasing Layne instead of just getting off—which was easier to focus on again anyway, as he felt that heated mouth wrap around him again.   
  
It was an easier decision to just close his mouth and enjoy the moment, groaning quietly as Layne’s head bobbed, dipping to take the thickness of the Growlmon’s cock inch by inch until he was nearly swallowing around it, feeling the way the officer throbbed against his tongue each time Layne’s lips brushed along his skin or whenever he offered just that subtle amount of suction. “Oh, fuck-” Pietro groaned, feeling his hips start to stutter forward gradually, starting to pump his hips forward, watching as Layne relaxed his jaw so the other could fuck into his mouth in conjunction with the teasing suction.   
  
“I’m gonna-” he started to warn, though Layne merely tightened his tongue against the head of his cock, sucking hard and letting out a low, sweet hum that sent a surprisingly pleasing hum through his dick, his free hand reaching up to massage his balls, making Pietro jerk forward with another groan, finally feeling himself throb in the other’s grasp before his cock twitched in his mouth, letting off a heavy few spurts of thick cum, emptying his balls directly into the Shoutmon’s awaiting mouth, parted wide so Pietro could paint his tongue in his seed. Breathless, the Growlmon relaxed back against the wall, watching as Layne sat back on his legs, swallowing every drop while adjusting his skirt. Pietro tried not to pay particular attention to the way his throat worked to force down the heavy weight of his cum in his mouth and throat, but Laybe was shameless about making a show of it.  
  
Pietro could notice the bulge there, realizing that the other hadn’t gotten any relief—and looking over his lithe frame, he could feel himself heating up all over again. The young officer gave a boyish smirk, finally catching his breath. “You know,” he started, his voice still hoarse from the pleasure of his first orgasm. “I’m still pretty horny… If you’d like, I could give you a quick fuck and help you get off, too,” he noted, nudging his boot lightly between his thighs.   
  
Layne, a little surprised that he would be so raring to go already, moved to stand upwards as he gave the other an appraising glance, uncertain that he could pull off another round so soon. “If you think you can,” he countered, sounding a little smug as he looked over the other. Without much guidance, he moved to lean over against a wall, with his skirt hiking up on his thighs. It gave Pietro a full view of Layne reaching downwards, under the latex, to grasp his pants as he worked them down his thighs. It gave Pietro a glorious look at his ass cheeks, which Layne used the one arm he wasn’t propping himself up with on the wall to reach back and spread, giving a glimpse of his pink, puckered asshole. To Pietro’s surprise, and delight, it looked like Laybe had already lubed himself up well in anticipation of this, his tight ring looking slick and stretched already, fully prepared for the seedy little hookup in the alleyway that he’d agreed to meet the Growlmon in.   
  
That alone was enough to have the life throbbing back into his dick once more, and he moved up behind the other to grind his cock between the curved ass cheeks of the pretty man. It took no effort at all to use the spare lube between his ass cheeks to slick his length up, pulling back just enough to grip Layne’s hips, align his cock, and thrust in in one smooth, merciless motion. It drew a sweet noise of surprised pleasure from the Shoutmon under him; he could tell his cock was thick from sucking him off, but feeling it spread his lips and spread his ass were two entirely different feelings, and when the eager Officer drove in deep on the first thrust, feeling his Captain stretch and squeeze around him was like heaven. If Pietro had any lingering softness from his earlier orgasm, he was certainly throbbing to full length within Layne’s tight passage.  
  
Layne was practically dripping with the lubrication he’d filled himself with in anticipation, and it made the smooth thrust of the cock filling him that much more fluid, the grip on his hips pulling him back so he was half-riding against the shaft to meet each thrust clapping hips forward against the curve of his ass.   
  
“Oh fuck, you make such a good girl,” Pietro groaned over him, watching down as his cock pounded into the cleft of Layne’s thick ass cheeks. “Take my cock so pretty,” he curled over Layne’s back, slamming into him as Layne had to lift his arms to brace himself against the wall, his cock bouncing under his pulled up skirt while the Growlmon rammed into him, finding just the spot within him that had Layne desperate, dripping with precum as his throaty cries started to echo out against the wall he was getting fucked against. The Growlmon was getting more into the heat of the moment the deeper he was able to fuck into him, his own ragged, deep moans more muffled as he leaned into him, the sound caught by the back of Layne’s shoulder.   
  
One hand slipped up from his hips, sliding up his body and the exposed skin not covered by his tight clothing, sliding under the skintight material to tease one of his nipples. “Gorgeous bitch,” he rasped into his bare shoulder, taking a few liberties with his teasing considering he could hear that Layne’s lips were far too busy with making those noises of pleasure to threaten him for the ‘insults.’ Slowly, they could both feel themselves building into a spike of pleasure between them, though given how sensitive he still was from their first round, it was no surprise that Pietro was the one that was finishing first, with Layne getting no stimulation apart from the thick press of his cock against his prostate. With a few, hard jerks of his hips forward, the Growlmon let a shuddering cry out over the Captain under him, burying himself deep as his cock twitched, filling the Shoutmon’s tight ass with a second thick load of cum, somehow filling his ass with more than he’d filled his mouth with.   
  
The throb of cock and flood of cum in his ass was what finally made Layne cum as well, letting out a throaty groan as his cock twitched upwards, splattering his own cum against the wall of the alleyway, with a few spurts covering the inside of the front of his skirt, as well. The two held that position for a couple of moments more, until the Growlmon pulled his cock from Layne’s dripping hole. The Shoutmon was quick to stand, reaching down between his legs to pull up his panties, letting them wedge particularly tight between his ass cheeks as if to keep the entire wad of cum still firmly trapped within him. It didn’t stop the initial few drops of cum that worked their way through the fabric of said panties, but with a casual smirk, he patted Pietro’s arm on his way past him to the mouth of the alleyway.   
  
“Thank you for your time, Officer,” he hummed, his voice sultry. “We should do this again some time.”   



End file.
